Young Tragedies
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: Sequel to "Young Love". David and Sofia are building their life together as a couple, but it is very stressful for them. And it doesn't help matters when tragedy strikes. We also step into the lives of other characters, like Harper, Jenny, Woods, and Alex. David Mason/OC, possible Harper/OC. Post BO2.
1. Chapter 1: Jenny problems

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to my story "Young Love". If you haven't read that one, I recommend you do so. It's not required, but this fic will make references to events and other things in "Young Love", so it might not make sense at some points.**

**And if you've been here before, thanks for reading this one too. I hope you all enjoy it, old or new. **

**Anyway, so this chapter might be kind of boring. And that's because it's the first chapter. Nothing huge is going to happen right now, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a 100% honest review of what you thought!**

* * *

><p>"You're engaged?" Jennifer "Jenny" Rivers asked Sofia Richards in shock. Her best friend had gotten engaged, and hadn't even told her yet!<p>

"Yes." Sofia answered, blushing a bit.

"For how long? How did he ask? I need details!" Jenny demanded.

"Jen, I swear that sometimes you act just like a high-schooler." Sofia laughed. Jenny had been her friend since Pre-K and they've told each other everything since. Sofia just didn't want to tell her about being engaged yet, she actually hadn't told anybody.

"Well I need to know about this! I can't believe you didn't tell me yet. I feel kind of... Insulted. Who else knows?"

"Nobody... Just me, David, and now you." David and Sofia hadn't even told Alex, David's father, who actually lives in their basement.

"How long has it been?"

"About... A week."

"A whole week? How could you wait that long?"

"We just didn't want to tell anyone yet. We're planning on telling Alex today too. But I wanted to tell you first." Sofia felt bad that she didn't tell Jenny sooner, but she wanted to keep it secret for a little bit. She didn't feel the need to call everyone as soon as David proposed and say "Guess what? I'm engaged!"

"How did he ask you?"

"You know... The usual way." What did Jenny think? He was going to have helicopters flying through the sky with banners that said "Will you marry me Sofia?"

"Where did he ask you?"

"At the house."

"Did you cry?"

"Yes, I actually did."

"You're lucky." Jenny looked at her feet.

"What? That I cried?"

"No... That you... Never mind." But Sofia knew just what she was referring to. Jenny meant she was lucky she had David. Jenny was a single mother with two boys, Jack and Jason. Jenny had always said she was okay with being single, but nowadays, Sofia wasn't sure if her friend felt that way anymore.

* * *

><p>Sofia sat on the rocking chair in her baby's room, and rocked her little baby, Adam. She was putting him down for his nap. Sofia yawned. She wanted to take a nap too. Ever since she became a mother, she had been getting no sleep at all. Well, barely any sleep.<p>

But now she was getting used to it. And she was starting to enjoy being a mother. She liked the baby's happy little laughs, smiles, and pretty blue eyes. She was hoping his eyes wouldn't change color, that they would stay blue.

"Are you ok in here?" David asked, poking his head in the room.

"Sssssh. You're going to wake Adam up. I just got him to go to sleep. I think." Sofia said.

"Ok, I'll leave." David quickly left the room.

David liked these moments. These moments when Sofia was peaceful and happy. She had been stressed out lately, and depressed. And her recent miscarriage didn't help either. She had fallen into a deep depression then, but now she recovered a bit and was finally happy again. Sure, she'll never forget how it felt to lose a child, but it was best not to think about it all of the time and focus on her life with David, her life with Adam.

Davids phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" He said, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey man." He recognized the voice that him answered right away. Harper.

"What's up?" David asked, wondering why his friend would call right now.

"Nothing. Checking up on you. How are you and Sofia?" Harper asked him.

"Good... We just got engaged."

"Right now?"

"No, like a week ago."

"What? And you didn't tell me? For a week."

"Well, we didn't tell anyone yet. We're just starting now."

"That's cool man, I understand. I Wouldn't want to tell a ton of people I just got engaged. Not that I'd know. I'll probably be a bachelor for life." Harper sighed. Did he just sound... Jealous? Always when David talker about Sofia, Harper would always say how he liked to be single.

"You'll find somebody." David assured him.

"Thats not what I want, and you know it man." Harper chuckled.

"Yeah right. " David laughed.

* * *

><p>Sofia decided to visit Jenny again. She had been seeming down lately, and Sofia wanted to talk to her to see what's wrong. Talking always helped. Plus, Jenny had been there for Sofia during her tough times, even let her move in her house for a while after she broke off her engagement with a freak named Mike Smith.<p>

Sofia rang the bell. Nothing. She heard Jenny's kids inside, screaming and yelling. She heard something about a truck and then something about a playstation.

She rang the bell again. Nothing again. There was still kids yelling, now about a helicopter or something.

"Jen?" She yelled, hoping somebody would hear her.

Somebody opened the door. It was Jason, one of Jenny's sons.

"You looking for mom?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Sofia asked the child. Since when did Jenny have the kids open the door?

"She's in here. She probably couldn't hear you."

Jenny's house was large, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. All of her furniture for the most part was white, and it was nice and neat. Surprising, since she had two young kids.

Jenny was sitting in her large bedroom, on her huge bed.

"Sofia?" Jenny asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. You didn't hear me ring the bell?" Sofia studied her friend's face for a second. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glassy. Like she had been crying.

"No."

"You ok?" Sofia noticed Jason had already left the room. He was a nice boy.

"I'm fine." Jenny said.

But Sofia wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm... So what's wrong with Jenny? She and Harper seem to be thinking the same about David and Sofia waiting to tell them about their engagement...<strong>

**So how'd you like it? This is only the first chapter, and there will definitely be more to come. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'm also going to rewrite the first chapter of "Young Love". I wore that when I was a noob here(I'm still a noob here lol), and it was pretty bad. You can read it if you want. If you don't want to, whatever. **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day or night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans, plans, and brats

**Hello everyone! I want to start off by apologizing for my SUPER long absence. My family didn't have internet in our house, plus school started again and it's been eating away at my time. It's also been pretty stressful. So I hope nobody forgot about me or thought that I abandoned you. I would never do that!**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the amazing amount of support I've received! You guys are so awesome! Now, just as I did in the prequel to this story, I will do review replies, which are an easy way to talk to you guys and girls and thank you for taking your time to review my story! **

**SergeantJohnston: Thank you so much! You have no idea how awesome it is to hear from you! And I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long! Here is the update finally!**

**pen123: Aw, thank you! It's amazing hearing from you too! **

**Aria Anabele Walker: Thank you! And here you go! Sorry for the wait :/ Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Hey! Sorry for the wait! And as for Jenny and Harper... *Evil Laughs* We'll see how that works out. *Evil Laugh* And while I'm here... Please update your story! I miss it. :,(**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Jenny sighed as she lit yet another cigarette. She had no idea why she was doing this, because she hadn't smoked in years. But now, all of a sudden, she had a sudden cigarette craving, and she smoked them like her kids would eat candy. She knew it was a terrible habit, but she just couldn't stop.<p>

She hated to admit it, but she thought her reason for craving cigarettes was that she was stressed out and lonely. She was stressed out because her sons were being pretty impossible lately, and lonely because... Well, she was lonely.

She hated to admit this as well, but she was actually feeling kind of jealous of Sofia. Sure, she was happy that her friend had found a man that she cared about that also cared about her, but she secretly wished she had that as well. She wanted a man around all of a sudden, to help out with her sons, to help out around the house, to just love her. Jenny always thought that she was better off single, but now she realized that wasn't true at all.

Jenny sighed again and took another long drag of her cigarette as she heard her kids yelling in the other room. They were getting louder and louder.

"I want that car!"

"I had it first!"

"No you didn't, DUMMY!"

Jenny put out her cigarette and got up to go see what in the world was going on. Her sons were always fighting, and always over stupid things.

When she got to their room, she saw them playing a game of tug-of war with a blue toy car with flames painted on he side of it. Why must they fight over one toy car when they had a million?

"What's going on in here?" Jenny said, in a tone that meant she wasn't going to take BS.

"He's stealing the car away from me!" Jack shouted.

"He's lying!" I had it first!" Jason cried.

"Why are fighting over one car? You have so many of them. Here why don't you try..." Jenny pulled a shiny red car out of their toy bin. "...This one." Then she pulled out another one, this one gold. "Or maybe this one."

"Those are lame. This one is the coolest." Jason said.

"Then keep that one. Jack, why don't you try one of these?" Jenny said, hoping he would comply.

"No! I want that one!" Jack pointed to the car in Jason's hand.

Jenny sighed again. "Please don't do this. Why don't you two take turns with the car?" She suggested.

"Ok. Me first!" Jack shouted, trying to snatch the car from his brother.

When Jenny first found out she was pregnant, she had wanted a boy. Little did she know she was getting two, and she would have no idea what to do with them.

* * *

><p>"Quick. Give me a four letter word for strong attraction." Sofia asked David as she sipped her coffee. She was doing the crossword in the newspaper, like she did every morning.<p>

"Uh... Um... I got it..." David said.

"Love!" They both shouted at the same time.

Sofia wrote that down and took another sip of her coffee. The coffee machine beeped, signaling to David that his cup was ready.

Just then, a song began to play on the radio. It was "Not a Bad Thing" By Justin Timberlake.

_Said all I want from you_

_is to see you tomorrow. _

_And every tomorrow_

_maybe you'll let me borrow your heart. _

_Is it too much to ask for every Sunday_

_and while we're at it throw in every other day to start._

"This... Should totally be our wedding song." Sofia said, looking at David. It was prefect.

"Maybe." David replied.

"Maybe? What do you mean? This song is perfect! It was written for a wedding!" Sofia said.

"You don't know that." David said.

"You can just tell." Sofia said.

_I know people make promises all the time_

_then they turn right around and break them. _

"Come on." Sofia urged.

"I'll think about it. But there are many other great songs out there." David said, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Like?" Sofia asked. Then Alex came upstairs from the basement, where he lived.

"You know, it's so boring down there." Alex said.

"What do you want us to do about it? You have a TV down there." David said.

"I need a friend." Alex said.

"Like a dog?" Sofia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Like Woods. Let's move Woods in here." Alex said, smiling.

"Woah. Two old men to deal with? I don't think so. We have enough to deal with, especially with a baby around the house."David laughed.

"Speaking of babies... I better go check on Adam." Sofia said, racing upstairs to her baby's room.

Luckily, the baby was still sound asleep. "Aw." Sofia said as she looked at him. Then she left the room, being careful to shut the door quietly.

Downstairs, David and Alex were still arguing about Woods. Oh brother, thought Sofia as she pulled out her phone.

She was going to call Jenny. She didn't look so good the other night, and Sofia wanted to check on her.

She hit "1" on her phone, which was speed dial for Jenny's cell.

One ring... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six...

It rang 7 times before Jenny picked up.

"Hi." She said. Well, she actually screamed. The noise in the background was very loud.

"Hey. What's... What's going on over there?" Sofia asked.

"The kids are raising hell over here. I have no idea what to do. It's just been so... Hard lately." Jenny sounded on the verge of tears.

"Want me to come over?" Sofia asked her friend.

"Well... If you're not busy."

"No, I'm not. David and Alex are arguing about moving another ld man into our house, and just don't want to hear it right now."

Jenny laughed. "Ok, thank you very much. But be warned, the kids won't stop fighting."

"You're welcome. I hope Adam doesn't grow up like that."

"That's what I thought about these boys, but now I see I was wrong. You should be fine unless you're having another one."

"I want another one, but we decided to wait because... Well, you know."

"I see. Well, I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>"Spongebob!"<p>

"Handy Manny!"

"Spongebob!"

"Handy Manny!"

Jenny managed to get boys to stop fighting over the car, but here they were again, fighting over what show to put on TV.

Jack shoved Jason. Jason shoved back, sending Jack flying into the wall.

"Stop it!" Jenny shouted, for what felt like the millionth time today.

Jack started crying. Jenny tried to comfort him.

When he was finally calmed down, Jenny decided the best thing to do would be send them both to a time-out. Problem was that they both shared the same room.

Jenny thought for a moment. Then she decided to sit one kid in the kitchen, on a wooden chair. And the other one would sit in his room. Then she did just that, with both kids screaming and crying and asking if they could come out yet.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Must be Sofia, thought Jenny.

She opened the door. Sure enough, it was her friend.

"Hey!" Sofia said.

"Thank god you're here." Was Jenny's reply.

"Where are the little monsters?" Sofia said, walking in the house and looking around.

"In time out." Jenny said.

As Sofia looked around, she was shocked. The house that was so neat just a few days ago was extremely messy. She didn't say anything, in case they would hurt her friend's feelings.

Sofia walked into the kitchen. Jack was sitting on a chair in there, his face red and splotchy.

"Aunt Sofia!" He shouted, jumping out of the chair.

"Sit back down now." Jenny scolded, and Jack did as he was told. Sofia felt bad for him. But he was probably driving Jenny crazy and probably deserved a time out.

Sofia stayed at Jenny's for a while, and helped out with the kids. They were acting pretty crazy and did fight over anything they could.

"I want to play Playstation!" Jack shouted.

"No, me!" Jason countered.

"Do you want a time-out again?" Jenny asked her children, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No!" They both shouted.

"Then play together, nicely and without fighting!" Jenny yelled. Sofia had never seen her friend like this.

They played in harmony for a while, about an hour, then they got bored of that and decided to play with plastic dinosaurs. Sure enough, they started fighting about that too.

Jenny sighed and huffed. "I swear, I'm going to start hitting my kids." She whispered angrily to Sofia. Sofia was shocked. Sure, her kids were acting like little brats, but she didn't think they deserved to get hit. Sofia could only hope Jenny was kidding.

The fight continued. Jenny issued another Time-Out.

After that, things got really bad. The kids got into an actual fight. Not verbal, but physical. Punching, kicking, head butting, body slamming, you name it and it was getting done.

"Go home, Sofia." Jenny urged. It was mortifying how her kids were acting like this when somebody was there.

"No, I'll stay." Sofia said.

"No. Please go. I'll handle them myself." Jenny said, her voice cracking.

Sofia left just then, hoping Jenny wouldn't cry or do something like hit her kids. Lately, Jenny had not been herself at all. Her kids were changing her. And not for the better.

* * *

><p>When Sofia got home that night, David was suspicious.<p>

"Where were you?" He asked.

"With Jenny." Sofia answered.

"Why did you just leave like that?" He asked.

"She needed help."

"With what?"

"Her kids were being brats. And David..."

"What?"

"I think it's about time we introduce Jenny to your friend Harper." Sofia smirked.

David thought for a moment. Then he smirked too.

* * *

><p><strong>~Song: "Not a Bad Thing" By Justin Timberlake<strong>

**I used this song in this chapter because it is just the perfect love song. If you've never heard it, go listen to it right now and play it as you're reading. Trust me. It's a great song. **

**So there it is! Chapter 2. Jenny kids are acting like hell, maybe she should call super nanny :D. Lol, not funny I know. Sorry for the lame joke. But I do kind of like watching the show. **

**Im sorry if these first few chapters seem kind of boring. I know. That's because they're the first chapters. It will get better. I promise. What do you think will happen next? Will Jenny and Harper meet? Or is it just some silly idea? Will the kids ever calm down? I'd love to hear from you!**

** Did you like it? Sorry for the wait. It has been a while since we last met, and as I said before, I hope none of you forgot about me or thought that this story was abandoned. **

**I'll try to update quickly now, to make up for lost time. Because we did lose a ton of time. **

**On a side note, American football(NFL) has started up again! Do any of you watch it? Do you have a team? If so, what is it? If you've seen my deviantart, you probably know mine. If not I'll tell you anyway. I like the Minnesota Vikings. No jokes about how they suck, please. And don't even say a word about Adrian Peterson. If you do make a joke, well, there's really nothing to do about it lol. I already know they are terrible, I really don't need a reminder. If you have no idea what I'm taking about, just ignore me. **

**Hmmm, should I make Sofia, David, Jenny, Harper, etc, have favorite teams? That might be fun! **

**Any other story suggestions? Just let me know. **

**Ok, I'll shut up now and let you go on with your day or night. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sofia the matchmaker?

**Hello everyone! I don't have much to say up here today except thanks for the amazing amount of support I'm receiving! You guys are amazing, and you keep me writing. So a big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. It all means so much to me.*Cries happy tears*... Why am I such a dork? **

**So, I'll be quiet now, and let's move on to the review replies!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: *Laughs at your reference to the prequel* Thank you very much! And sorry if it seemed like I was rushing you to write your story. You take your time. And yes, school does eat your life away, especially with extracurriculars lol. Im not actually taking a creative writing class at the moment, since I'm really busy right now, but I definitely will in the future. :3 **

**P.S. Yes I will give them favorite teams. Maybe I might make one the Broncos. They are America's number one team after all. **

**Aria Annabelle Walker:** **Yes school does suck sometimes. Most of the time, actually. Great work on your story so far! I would love to read more of it! Anyway, thanks for dropping by and leaving a review. (Was that too corny Hope not. Lol) **

**pen123:Thank you! It's always great hearing from you, since you make the best American Dad fanfiction ever! By the way, I can't wait for Mockingbird ! Why are you making us wait so long! That was so off topic...**

**Hawk-eye33: ****Thank you! You don't how much it means to me to hear from you! Hope I see you again! *Hint Hint***

**SergeantJohnston:**** Excuse while I fan girl over here for a second... *Fangirls* Ok, I'm good, lol. As you can see, Im happy to see you! And, thanks so much! Also, don't worry about reviewing late. You're reviewing now, aren't you? That's all that matters to me. Come back *Hint hint* **

**Now lets get into the third chapter! Yes, it will be a Halloween themed chapter. I know it's a little late, but I couldn't get it out on the 31st because I was busy. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways! **

* * *

><p>"A ghost is so not scary." Jason said to Jack.<p>

"Well, it's scarier than your stupid Ronald McDonald costume." Jack said.

"I'm not Ronald McDonald. I'm a SCARY clown!" Jason cried. He pulled down his mask and gave a growl.

"I'm so scared. NOT!" Jack shouted.

"Listen, if you boys want to trick or treat, you'd better calm down." Jenny said, walking into the room.

"Can we go soon?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, please?" Jason begged, pulling his mask off again. Jenny wondered if he would even keep it on throughout the night.

"In a little bit. It's barely dark out." Jenny peeked out the window. It was only 5:30, so outside it was only starting to get dark. She wanted to take them out around 6:30, but Jenny had a feeling she would need to go at 6:00 so her kids would stop bugging her. She hoped it would be dark enough by then, but not too dark.

"Come on!" Jack shouted, stomping his feet all way to the couch. He crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

"You'll survive until then." Jenny assured her children. She sighed, and fought the urge to smoke right about now.

"No we won't! I want candy!" Jason said. Then he sat down and pouted as well. Jenny laughed at this funny display.

"Why don't you watch TV? I'm sure cartoons are on." Jenny flicked on the TV, and sure enough, Charlie Brown was on.

As soon as the kids saw the show, they were mesmerized. "Good. This'll keep them occupied for a while." Jenny said to herself, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Does he look adorable, or does he look adorable?" Sofia asked David. In honor of Halloween, Sofia had decided to dress Adam up in a turtle costume, and Sofia thought he looked too adorable for words.<p>

"Adorable." David said, sounding kind of bored. He wasn't really as excited as Sofia was about dressing Adam up. They had put him in about 6 costumes, and he was actually starting to feel bad for the kid.

"You don't sound too happy." Sofia commented as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the baby.

"Why do I need to sound happy? We're probably putting the poor little guy in 6 more costumes after this. And he's probably not liking it one bit."

"This is the last one. I promise." She took another picture and sent it to Jenny.

"Yeah right." David said under his breath.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Nothing." She repeated. She began to take the turtle costume off of Adam, careful she didn't hurt him. "Anyway, what are we going to do with Harper and Jenny?"

"I don't know. You're the matchmaker who came up with the grand idea. What do you think?"

She thought for a moment, and then said "Well I was thinking we could have a Halloween party. Jenny is definitely taking her kids to trick-Or-treat, and we can invite her to the party after she's done."

"Well, that's a good idea, but I don't think Jenny is really Harper's type."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... It's her kids. Harper wouldn't be into a girl with kids. Trust me when I say that."

"She could keep them home. He doesn't have to know about them just yet. I'll just tell her we'll have alcohol here. That always works." One time, when Sofia had a Christmas, Jenny had ended up bringing her kids because she couldn't find a sitter. Turns out there was alcohol, and Jason ended up getting his hands on it. It was nothing serious, but the poor kid vomited a few times.

"Whatever. That might work. I'm sick of Harper's whining about being single. He thinks he's alright alone, but he's really not." David said.

"Same thing with Jenny." Sofia said.

"Then they're made for each other. Before we call them up, why don't we go visit an old friend." He suggested, smiling.

"And who would that be?"

"Woods."

* * *

><p>David and Sofia ended up bringing Alex along for the trip. They didn't exactly trust him at the house alone.<p>

"Are we moving him in?" Alex asked from the backseat.

"No." David and Sofia said in unison.

"Why not?" Alex whined.

Sofia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. As she thought about it more, she should've just kept Alex home. What's the worst thing he could've done anyway?

A few minutes later, they arrived at the vault.

"Hey kids, long time, no see." Woods said as they entered his room.

"Hey." David and Sofia replied.

A few minutes later, Alex entered the room.

"Hey Alex." Woods said, fist bumping the old man.

"What's that thing for?" David asked, pointing towards the door, where there was a green plastic Jack-O-Latern was hung on the doorknob.

"It's for candy. Please give to the elderly man who is alone on Halloween." Frank said.

Sofia and David laughed. Sofia got up and pulled out some Snickers bars, which she secretly brought for Woods. She had remembered Valentine's day, when he had eaten all of her chocolate. She laughed at the memory.

"Aren't there kids coming here to Trick-Or-Treat later? I saw a sign on the door." David said.

"Well, yes there are. But I ain't participating in that shit." Woods said. David and Sofia laughed again.

"Why do you kids always laugh at what I say. I know I'm funny, but I ain't that much of a riot." Woods said.

"But you are." Sofia said.

"Well, maybe I should be a comedian."

"Anyway, do you like it at the Vault Woods?" Alex asked.

"No." Woods replied.

"Well, why don't you move in with us. There's room for another person there." Alex smirked.

Sofia sighed. She should've known he would say something of that nature. They should've kept him home.

"That sounds really good. This place is boring as hell. I'll come on over. Is that ok with David?" Woods asked.

David sighed. How could he say no to Woods?

* * *

><p>Jenny got the call after she finished Trick-Or-Treating with the kids. The call was from Sofia, about some party she was going to have, which included alcohol. Jenny decided to go, but would have to find a sitter for the kids. Sofia said there would be alcohol.<p>

"Who else will be there?" Jenny asked. It was kind of weird, this party. It was totally last minute.

"Just you, me, and David." Sofia replied.

* * *

><p>Harper got the call around the same time. David told him he was having a small party, and he was the only one invited. Of course, Sofia would be there, but nobody else.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think this will actually work?" David asked Sofia.<p>

"Yes. They'll both come here, wonder who the other person is, interact, and boom! Sparks will fly. Trust me." Sofia said, putting plates of snacks out.

"Whatever you say." David said, putting out the beer.

Jenny arrived first. "Hey." Sofia greeted her friend when she opened the door.

"So, what're we doing?" Jenny asked as she stepped in the house, which was beautifully decorated with Halloween bliss.

"You know. Drinking. Eating. Talking." Sofia told her.

Then the doorbell rang. David ran over and opened the door, greeting Harper.

"I thought you said I was the only one coming here." Jenny whispered to Sofia.

"I guess David decided to invite one of his friends, even when I said not to." Sofia replied, trying to act like she knew nothing, like this wasn't her plan.

"Oh. Guys never listen. He's kind of cute though." Jenny said, looking Harper's way. Sofia smiled. Her plan was working!

"Um... Sofia? Why are you smiling all freaky like?" Jenny asked.

"Guys are just so stupid." Sofia lied.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was not how Sofia planned. Jenny didn't even associate with Harper. And Harper didn't associate with Jenny.<p>

Within 2 hours, both of them had left. David turned to Sofia. Sofia sighed and didn't say a word.

Her plan had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Looks like Jenny and Harper didn't work out for now, but there's always next time, isn't there. Or is there? *Evil Laugh*<strong>

**Anyway, not much to say down here except I hope you enjoyed. If you have any tips on how to make my writing better, or any feedback, please let me know. It will be greatly appreciated. If you have any music suggestions for what I should listen to while writing, let me know. I might make a playlist of songs that remind me of this fic and help me write, so if you have anything, just say it. Don't be shy. **

**Anyway, I'll shut up.(Soon! Lol) I tried to get this out quickly because you guys have been waiting for a few days, and The Walking Dead is coming on in a few hours, and I definitely want to watch that. So Sorry if this chapter is short. **

**Also, I'm hyped because the Vikings won tonight against the Redskins. Yay! I'm actually watching the Patriots VS. Broncos, and it doesn't look too good for poor Manning. D: Maybe they'll pull out in the end, who knows. Anyway, enough of my football talk. This is a fanfiction site, XD. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day or night! **


	4. Chapter 4: They're just kids

**Hello everybody! Welcome to another chapter of ****Young Tragedies!**** I don't have anything to say today so we'll just move on to the review replies!**

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: Thanks! And sorry about the Broncos. :( That was a pretty bad game for Manning. **

**pen123: Thanks so much! And as for Jenny and Harper, there's always next time. Or is there? *Evil Laugh*  
><strong>

**P.S. No problem! You take your time. It's better when you make us wait, because then we'll be looking forward to it more. **

**LiquidImagination: ****Hello! Omigosh thanks so much for that long review! It probably took up a lot of your time! But it was really awesome of you! Thanks for the help. I try to make the characters as IN character as possible, but sometimes it just doesn't work I guess. But I'm glad you like it. And as for the Snickers, yes they are very chewy. But I love them XD. You'll see Woods's reaction to his "treat" in this chapter! Again, thanks for the review! **

**Aria Annabelle Walker: ****Aw, thank you so much! You're the best! **

**Hawk-eye-33:****Hello! So great to see you again! And its ok to rant a little bit about your life sometimes. I know exactly how you feel. Anyway, thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that part made you laugh! I meant for that to be a finny thing, but some people take it as more of a serious thing, lol. **

**SergeantJohnston:**** Hello again! As I said before, I don't care when you review, as long as you review! So please don't think I get mad about that. Lol. Anyway, thank you! I wanted it to be more realistic, so that's why I didn't make them hit it off at first. If I did, you guys would be like "Wow how predictable." And that's the last thing I want. So, I'm glad you enjoyed. They may hook up later, or maybe not at all. Muhaha!**

**Whew! Now that that's finished, let's move onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Sofia woke up early the next day for no apparent reason at all. David wasn't up yet. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at her digital alarm clock by the side of the bed. It read 7:29.<p>

_Why am I up so early? _She thought to her herself as she laid back down. But as turned to face David, she was met with his hazel eyes, which were open wide.

"Why hello there." He greeted her, sitting up.

_Oh great. Now that he's up, there's no going back to sleep now. _Sofia thought. David was an early bird. Sofia, she was more of a sleeper.

"You look awfully cute in the morning." He commented, smirking.

She smiled. "I could say the same for you." It was true: in the morning, his hair was all messy and it looked adorable. Plus, he always slept shirtless.

He leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed back.

"You're breath is terrible." Sofia commented, laughing.

"Like you care." He laughed, pulling her closer.

"Actually I do." She joked, and kissed him again.

"Funny, you still kiss me."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"What the hell..." Sofia said, pulling away from David.

"Anybody in here?" A voice asked. The voice was Alex's.

"Dad! I told you a million times, the damn bathroom is the last door to the left! What's so hard to understand about that?" David yelled. Alex gave no response, and all David and Sofia could hear was the sound of moving feet.

"I'll go make us breakfast." Sofia said, getting up and putting her regular clothes on.

"I don't know what we could have. There's really not much." David said, getting up as well.

"Well, let's go to the store in a bit." Sofia said.

"Fine, but we don't have much money to spend." He sighed, and then so did she.

"I'm going to start looking for a job. I mean it this time. We need it." Sofia said.

"I know you were a nurse before, but it may be hard to find job around here..."

"I was an RN before. And I'll find something." She assured him, placing a hand on his soft cheek.

Then there was about 6 seconds of silence, until Adam's cries rang out throughout the house. Sofia ran to go comfort him.

* * *

><p>Jenny sat up on her bed and massaged her throbbing temples. She'd had a lot to drink at the Halloween party last night, and her kids screams weren't helping her pounding headache.<p>

"Mom! Can we go to the park today?" Jack asked, bursting into the room.

Jenny thought for a moment. The last place she wanted to be was at the park, with little kids screaming, creepy adults trying to steal kids, and teenagers hogging the basketball court and doing drugs. But then again, she didn't want her kids whining and moping around the house all day.

"Sure. In a little bit." Jenny said.

"Yes!" Jack said, running out of the room.

She heard both boys cheering and running around. She sighed and got up, pondering whether to take a shower or not. She didn't really need to take one, but she might as well, because what if she runs into a cute guy at the park...

Wait! Why in the world was she thinking about cute guys right now? She shook the thought from her head. Although the guy at Sofia's party last night looked kind of hot... She had wanted to talk to him, but decided to stick to Sofia only because he looked kind of immature, with the way he was laughing and making vulgar jokes.

She shook that thought from her head as well and began to pick out clothes appropriate to wear outside, not the raggedy T-Shirt and pajama bottoms she was wearing right now.

She decided to go with just a regular jeans and a T-Shirt had a big blue smiley face on it. It was casual, but she really didn't feel like getting dressed up.

After she was finished getting dressed, she made the kids breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of Cheerios with 1 Pop-Tart on the side.

"After we're done, can we go?" Jason asked, kicking his feet anxiously.

"Stop kicking your feet. And yes we can." She wanted to get this over with so she could come home and sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey kids." Woods said as Sofia and David entered his room again.<p>

"Hey Frank." Sofia said.

"Please. Just call me Woods." Frank insisted.

"Ok. Hey Woods." Sofia corrected.

"Hey." David said.

"Hey, Sofia. What the hell was up with yesterday?" Woods asked.

"What... What are you talking about?" Sofia asked, confused.

"This." Woods held out something that looked like paper. Sofia took it in her hand and examined it. It was the Snickers bar.

"Yeah... What about it?" Sofia was still confused.

"Why would you give that to me?" Woods asked. David snickered and Woods gave him a cold stare.

"You... Don't like Snickers?" Sofia asked.

"No. And you knew that." Woods said, "They stick to the roof of my mouth, they are way too chewy, and they aren't good at all."

"Well I'm sorry. Do you want me to buy you something else?" Sofia asked him, wondering what the big deal was about a simple Snickers bar.

"No. It's too late now. Halloween is over." He said.

"Yeah, but they still sell candy, you know that right?" She told him.

"Yeah. But I don't need that. Anyway, what about me moving in? When's that going to happen?"

David sighed. He wished he would keep talking about that Snickers bar. "Um... We could do that... Soon." David finally responded.

"Like today soon?" Woods asked, looking hopeful.

"Uh... Maybe." David said. Sofia shot him a glare, but he ignored it.

"Good. I'll get my stuff ready." Woods said.

If looks could kill, David would be dead right now. Sofia was furious. But David really didn't care. How much trouble could one more old man cause?

* * *

><p>The day kept getting hotter and hotter, much too hot for November. And Jenny didn't like it one bit, especially since she had to sit outside on a bench and watch as her kids ran around and screamed about nothing.<p>

She needed a drink, pronto. Or else she felt like she was going to dehydrate.

_How the hell is it this hot? _Jenny thought as she swiped her hand over her forehead, which was shiny with sweat.

She spotted a water fountain near the bathrooms. She looked at her kids again. They were still running and screaming, but now there were more kids playing with them.

She decided it would be ok to get a quick drink and then come right back. Nothing will happen. They're just kids after all. Plus, she could still see the kids from over near the fountain.

She walked over there as fast as she could. There were many kids and parents waiting over by there.

"God, its too hot today for November. Why did I bring my kids here?" A voice behind Jenny said. Jenny turned when she realized that the person was talking to her.

The woman who was talking to her was a tall, pretty brunette who didn't look a day over 30.

"Right? I hear ya." Jenny replied, smiling.

"My kids were just dying to come here today though. And I just couldn't say no to them." The woman said.

"Mine too. I'm Jenny."

"I'm Martha."

"Nice to meet you. So... Which kids are yours?"

"Those ones." Martha pointed to two kids, one boy and one girl. They both had brown hair just like Martha. The boy was drinking from the short water fountain, and the girl was standing right beside him, urging him to drink faster so she could get a turn.

"Aw, they're cute." Jenny commented. And they were.

"Where are yours?" Martha asked.

"They're over there playing." Jenny pointed.

"Youre leaving them alone? Doesn't that make you afraid?"

"No. I better go check on them now." Jenny said, waving bye.

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow to. Maybe I'll see you?"

"Maybe." Jenny said, walking back over to the bench where she was sitting before. She looked for her kids. Finally she spotted them, but they were doing something that made Jenny feel terrible, like she was a bad mother.

Jack pushed a little kid off of a swing and sat on it, laughing as the little kid screamed and cried, begging Jack to let him back on.

And Jason, he shoved a kid down a slide so he could get a turn.

Jenny ran to reprimand them and take them home. She apologized to the parents if the kids that were hurt, all of them giving her dirty looks.

She drove home, furious. And then, out of nowhere, she remembered that she didn't end up getting her drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny is like the worst mother ever XD. Well I made her like that, LOL. Yeah, I'm kind of messed up. But it's more fun that way, right? Right? RIGHT? Ok, I'll seriously stop now. <strong>

**So I'm sorry this took so long. I had some pretty bad writer's block, and tried writing this three times, and it just wasn't coming out any good. Trust me, if I posted the first one I wrote, you all would hate it so much. Ugh, I hate writer's block. Plus, I was super busy during the week, especially with algebra... Lol. Ugh, I hate algebra too. **

**So I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day/Night! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Look

**Hello everyone! I don't have anything to say today, so I won't bore you guys and just move onto the review replies!**

**LiquidImagination: ****Hello again! So nice to see and hear from you! Sofia and David were a little tense last chapter, yes. But they may get better this chapter or they may not, hehehe. And as for your idea, hmmm. That's a good one! As for if it's going to happen or not, you'll see. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! *Cough*Come back*Cough***

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: **** Thanks so much! I love seeing you pop up in my alerts, so please don't stop! XD Wow, I'm so pathetic. **

**Aria Annabelle Walker: ****Hey there! Thanks so much! Your reviews mean so much to me!**

**pen123:**** Thanks so much! You're too nice to me :). **

**P.S. YES!**

**Hawk-eye-33:**** I was actually taking my mid-term. Ugh. I would like math, but it's just too hard for me. XD. Anyway, thank you! Woods is getting harder for me to write for some reason that I can't put my finger on, and I appreciate the feedback. And that Harper POV thing? Actually, I was going to do that! It's like you're stuck inside my head, LOL. This happened last story too! Lol, it's like you can read my mind! XD XD XD Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**country1115: *****Stares at your review* Where have you been girl? Omigosh, it's great to see you! Keep coming back! *Hint* *Hint* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enough of me and onto the story! Oh yeah, and the things I'm making happen in football in this fanfic isn't happening in the NFL in real life. Although some of it may be based off of actual games, stats, etc. **

* * *

><p>"Come on you piece of crap, just throw the football!" Sofia shouted at the TV. It was Sunday, and she and David were watching Cam Newton get sacked for the third time this game. Her favorite team, the Carolina Panthers, had not been doing good this season.<p>

"Calm down, they're still winning." David assures her, petting her head.

"Yeah, sure, but that doesn't erase the interception he threw, plus the 3 sacks. And hey, why the hell are you petting me? I'm not a dog." Sofia said.

"You do act like a female one watching the panthers." David laughed.

"What?" Sofia asked, turning to face him. She hoped he didn't just say that.

"What? I didn't say anything." David said, pretending he said nothing.

"Yeah. Right." Sofia turned back to the TV. "Oh come on!" She screamed. Cam threw another interception.

"Let's just stop watching this." David said, turning the TV off.

"Turn it back on!" Sofia demanded, trying to snatch the remote from him, but he pulled away.

"Why? You're just going to shout some more and rant about how much Cam Newton sucks and then you'll say you wished you didn't watch it, because now you're too angry to speak." David said, powering the TV back on. Sofia was such a poor sport when it came to her favorite team, and David hated that about her.

"Tell me if anything happens. I'm going to go check on Adam." Sofia said, getting up. She straightened her Cam Newton jersey and went upstairs.

David watched as the other team scored another touchdown, glad Sofia wasn't watching at the moment. She was evil when she watched football, especially when her team lost.

Alex came storming upstairs just then, looking angry. "What the hell is all this noise? What are you kids doing?" He asked, looking around.

"We're watching football." David said.

"And you're screaming this loud?" Alex asked.

"Well, Sofia is at least."

"Hopefully she didn't wake the baby up."

"That's what she went upstairs to check."

And then, as if they were calling her, Sofia came back downstairs. "Did anything happen?" She asked David.

"Uh..." Was all David said.

"Uh..." Sofia looked at the TV and sighed.

"Whatever. We lost anyway. I just won't watch anymore of it, before I get too angry. And we all know how great that is."

"Yeah. We do." David said.

"So, anyway, Jenny is coming over later to watch the night game. The broncos are playing the patriots and she said she wanted to come over and watch it with me. She's living the kids with a sitter, so she'll be coming alone." Sofia said, changing the channel on the TV. She'd rather watch anything but this game right now.

"Jenny is a broncos fan?" David asked his fiancé.

"Oh, she's a huge broncos fan. She has everything of them. Coasters, jerseys, sneakers, basically everything she has is Broncos."

"Does she have the special edition Peyton Manning signed football?" David asked.

"No. Why?"

"Harper has one, and he doesn't even like the broncos or Manning."

"Oh. He does, does he? Speaking of Harper, why don't you invite him over to watch the game with us?"

"He doesn't like the Patriots or Broncos, but whatever."

"He might like Jenny though."

"Oh, so you're still on the idea that they might hit it off?"

"Yup."

Then Alex, whom everyone forgot was there, said "Oh please don't tell me you are having another loud party while I'm asleep."

David laughed. "You weren't asleep last time."

"Yes I was. You were too busy partying to check on me." Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can watch the game with is if you'd like." Sofia offered.

"No, I'm good. You kids have fun." Alex said, walking back down to the basement.

"I thought he just said he didn't want us partying. And then he tells us to have fun?" Sofia said when Alex was downstairs and out of earshot.

David laughed and shook his head. "You never know with him."

* * *

><p>Harper sat down on his living room couch, unwrapping a red tootsie roll pop that was left over from Halloween. He had very few trick-or treaters, so he had a ton of candy left over. He probably would have had more Trick-Or- Treaters, but David called him and invited him to that party.<p>

Sure, he had fun there, and he would rather be doing that than giving out candy to kids, but he might have had a _bit _too much alcohol too drink. Also, that girl that hanging around Sofia kept glancing over at him, and she thought Harper didn't catch on. But he did.

David didn't introduce her to him, so maybe he didn't want to associate with her. Maybe she was one of Sofia's obsessive friends who would stalk him if he started talking to her. Either way, he didn't really care. All he really cared about that night was drinking, and he had no idea why he had suddenly craved alcohol. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was at a party. Nothing to lose sleep over.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

It was those three rings of his phone that woke Harper out of his trance. He picked it up and answered, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." He said into the receiver, but it sounded like he said "Yellow."

"Yeah. Hey." Said the man on the other line. It took about two seconds for Harper to figure out that it was David.

"Hey, what's up?" Harper asked his friend, placing his lollipop on top of a coaster so he didn't sound like he had a mouthful of something while he talked.

"Nothing at all. You watching football?" David asked.

"Eh, a little bit here and there. Not really though."

"Are you watching the night game?"

"Not sure. Who's playing?"

"Broncos and the patriots."

"I might."

"Well, I'm watching it tonight, so if you want to come over and watch it with us, you can."

"Sofia's a football fan?"

"Yeah, she loves it. She was angry about the panthers game today, that's her team."

"Oh. That must've been pleasant." Harper laughed.

"Tell me about it. She acts like a child watching them lose. They are sucking this season though."

"Well, I'll come over. I'll see you then. Maybe I'll bring my broncos football for good luck."

"Ha. Yeah right. See you then."

* * *

><p>Jenny decided to wear her Peyton Manning #18 jersey to the viewing of the night game at Sofia's. It was her favorite thing in the world, besides her broncos helmet.<p>

"You kids behave for Maggie, ok? If I hear one bad report from her, you'll be punished. Got me?" Jenny warned her children.

"Fine." Both boys said in unison.

"Good. And you kids better thank her, because she's buying you kids a pizza for dinner."

"Yay!" They shouted.

Then the doorbell rang. Jenny opened it up to find Maggie. "Hello." Jenny greeted her friend.

"Hi." Maggie greeted back.

"Bye kids!" Jenny said, kissing each one of them on the cheek. Jason tried to back away from his mother, but Jenny lifted her son up and kissed him, much his disgust. Jenny laughed and wondered if this was just a phase Jason was going through, or was he really disgusted of her and didn't want her lips touching him?

Jenny shook that thought from her head and continued out the door and into her car, heading for Sofia's.

* * *

><p>Cheese puffs. Cupcakes. Soda. Beer. Those were just some of the things at Sofia's little "party".<p>

"You're treating this like the Super Bowl." David said, laughing and looking at all of the snacks.

"Oh, Jenny takes any Broncos game seriously. Especially when they're playing the patriots. This is like MAJOR for her." Sofia said.

The doorbell rang. Once, twice, three times. David answered it.

"Ey." Harper uttered as he walked into the door and surveyed all of the snacks and drinks. "Damn."

"I know right?" David said, laughing.

"It's just one game, not the Super Bowl." Harper said, as the doorbell rang again.

"Hello!" Sofia called as she opened the door up.

"Hey." Jenny said, walking inside.

"Woah." She said, looking at everything. "You didn't have to do all of this."

Sofia laughed. "Please. It's not that hard to pour chips in a bowl and put drinks out." She told her friend.

"Yeah. Right." Jenny sat on the couch, right next to Harper. Sofia smiled.

Harper inspected Jenny's jersey. "So, you're a broncos fan?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah. Big time." Jenny replied.

"Do you have the Broncos Peyton Manning signed football?" He asked, staring right into her eyes. He had no idea why he had even started talking to her in the first place, after how weird she was the last time David invited them over.

"No. Why, do you?" She asked, staring at him in shock. She couldn't get her hands on one of those special edition footballs, and she was jealous of anyone who had one.

Harper thought for a moment. Should he tell her that he actually had one? She seemed like the type to get jealous of something like that. Maybe she would even go as far as to rob his house or something. He didn't know what she would do, since he barely talked to her at all. "No, I'm just asking since you're a big fan, it seems." He finally said to her.

"Oh. I've always wanted one of those. It would just be too awesome." She said in a sad voice, but she was smiling.

"Why? Would you tuck it in every night like a kid?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Probably." She laughed. "My name's Jenny."

"Mike. But I like to be called Harper, and that's my last name in case you were wondering." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Damn, you have a strong grip." She said, shaking with him.

"I get that a lot." He laughed.

They released their hands, and Jenny looked at the TV. "Look, kickoff." She said.

Harper laughed and looked at her once. It was kind of funny to see a girl interested in a football game. He rarely saw any of those, and when he did, he actually thought it was kind of hot.

He was starting to like this Jenny chick, more than he did before. This Jenny, the one he saw tonight, was much cooler than the one who was creepy and staring at him at the Halloween. Oh, this one was much, much better.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it people! Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it! This chapter was so much fun to write, you don't even know. :D <strong>

**Why did I make Sofia a Panthers fan? Good question. Well, some of you may know this, but they're aren't doing so hot this season so far. So I wanted to give Sofia something to rant about XD.**

**On a side note, you know how I said I was rewriting chapter one of young love? Well, I finished it! So please check it out and let me know what you thought! Thanks a lot! **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/Night!**


	6. Chapter 6: Woods moves in

**Hello again everybody! **

**DeadpoolLovesTacos:**** Yeah, the panthers aren't a great team, lol. Newton was pretty good at first, but I have no idea what happened to him. And he's still a rookie! It's like, what, his third year now? Anyway, glad you enjoyed! Henny... Jarper... Haha I love it... **

**countrygirl1115:**** Hello again! Thank you so much. And with Jenny/Harper, I may leave you guys hanging for a little bit. *Evil laugh* Or will I? You'll just have to read on to see. ;) **

**Aria Annabelle Walker: ****That's ok. Hope I didn't bore you with all of that football talk, XD. Thanks so much! ****  
><strong>

**pen123:**** Thank you so much! :,)**

**Enjoy this chapter, which I think is a little sloppy. I hope it isn't too bad. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"David, tell me something. Why did you have to agree to this?" Sofia asked her fiancé as they drove to pick up Woods. Today was the big day, the day that Woods was moving in.<p>

"This man is family to me. The damn guy raised me. Why should I deny him if he wants to live with me? He took me in, no questions asked. Tell me something, Sofia. Why shouldn't I agree to this?" He replied.

"Whatever. If he ever pisses you off, I'll remind you that you had said that." Sofia said, smirking. She knew that within a few weeks, David would be sick of Woods and regret making this decision. She just knew it.

As for him, he knew that Sofia was wrong. She would be happy to have Woods in the house, because he would keep Alex occupied. He just knew it.

"Well, if he starts acting crazy and lights things on fire or something, don't complain to me or anyone else." Sofia said, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling, like she had won something.

"Oh, I won't." He said, smirking right back at her.

* * *

><p>"So, this is all of my stuff." Woods told David and Sofia, pointed towards about ten big suitcases that looked stuffed full of stuff.<p>

"How do you have all of this stuff?" Sofia asked the old man, trying to pick one of the suitcases up. It was impossibly heavy, just as she'd expected. She sighed and pushed her shiny black hair behind her ear and tried again.

"Yeah, what the hell do you have in here?" David asked, picking one up as well. He lifted it up much easier than Sofia had, and Sofia had decided to look for an easier one to lift up. The rest of them were just heavier than the last, so Sofia decided to go with the original one that she picked up and deal with it.

"My stuff. Duh." Woods told them.

"What is your stuff?" Sofia said, still struggling to lift that suitcase. David put a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave it. I'll get it." He told her. She smiled at him and stopped trying to pick it up.

"My stuff is none of business." Woods said, glaring at Sofia. Sofia just laughed and shook her head. "We'll see it soon enough, you're moving into our house." She told him.

"No you won't." Woods insisted.

"Oh, alright then." David said, not wanting to carry on this conversation any further. "Come on, lets get going."

Within 5 minutes, all of the suitcases were loaded in the car. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting Woods inside of the car. David had to lift him out of his wheelchair, and shove him in the passenger seat, which forced Sofia to sit in the backseat.

"So, do I get a room?" Woods asked as soon as David started the car. David slightly turned and rolled his eyes at Sofia, who just sighed in return. She knew Woods would complain about his living arrangements.

"No. You're um... You're staying in the basement with my father." David told him, awaiting his response, which he was sure wasn't any good.

"The basement? The basement? I ain't no rat! Why the hell are you shoving me in a basement?" Woods shouted.

"Well, it's better than where you were, right?" David said, hoping to quiet him.

"Whatever. If Alex is there, I guess I really won't care. Well, unless he recites the numbers in his sleep or something." Woods smirked when he said that, and David laughed. Sofia sat in the backseat, wondering what the hell they were talking about. David had talked to her about his father, but he never mentioned any "numbers". Or did he? She didn't know right now, and honestly, she didn't really care. These "numbers" were probably some secret military code she would never understand.

"He won't. At least I hope he won't." David told Woods, laughing again.

"If he does, I'll be sure to let you know." Woods said, turning towards Sofia. "You'll kick his ass, right?" He asked her. David laughed again.

"I dont know. He'll probably beat me up first. I cared for him at one point. The man is pretty strong for his age." Sofia said, finally cracking a smile for the first time in this little trip.

"If he does, I'll hurt him even worse. Don't worry, he won't touch you Sofia. I'm strong for my age too. I'll ram my wheelchair into him and then we'll see how "strong for his age" he is." Woods said.

Sofia laughed. Maybe having Woods around wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you finally came through." Alex greeted David, Sofia, and Woods as soon as they walked through the front door. He had been waiting there since David and Sofia had left, happily awaiting Woods's arrival.<p>

"Hey Alex." Frank greeted his friend as he walked inside the house, surveying everything. "Wow, you must like green." He commented. The walls were all green, the couches, it was like a forest in there.

"Yeah. Totally not my idea." Sofia said. She had always hated the green everything in the house, but she supposed it was too early to complain about it. She supposed she would save that for when they were married. She had noticed it when she had first moved here, and hated it right away, but she was too in love with David to mention it to him, thinking that it would screw things up between them. Now she just learned to deal with it and didn't even pay any mind to it.

"Well, you never complained about it." David said, looking at her. And it was true.

"Damn, Woods, you have a ton of stuff." Alex said, staring at the two heavy suitcases David had lugged inside.

"There's still more in the car. I hope there's lots of room in the basement." Woods said.

"Oh there's plenty." Alex said.

"Wait.. How the hell am I going to get down those stairs?" Woods asked.

"Oh yeah..." David said. How were they going to make him live in the basement when he was in a wheelchair? He felt like a total idiot for not considering that.

"Oh... Yeah. The wheelchair." Sofia said, glaring at David.

"We can carry him." David suggested.

"Yeah, but then how's he going to get back upstairs?" Sofia asked.

"We'll carry him upstairs." David said.

"What if we're not here or something? Then what will he do?"

"Right." David bit his lip.

"I'll always be here." Alex offered.

David ignored his father and thought for a moment.

"How about we just make him sleep on the couch or something? Then we'll figure something out." He suggested.

"Can I sleep on the couch too?" Alex asked.

"No, dad, you'll stay in the basement." David said.

"I'll sneak up here then." Alex said.

"Oh no you won't." Sofia said.

"You think? I can sneak. You'll never know." Alex laughed.

"Mm hmm." Sofia said sarcastically.

"Yeah mm hmm." Alex mocked.

David laughed. Sofia was wrong. Life with both Alex and Frank wasn't going to be bad, it was going to be interesting. Very, very, interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Sorry if it was crap. I've been sick with a terrible stomach bug for the past few days, and it's kept me out of school, so all I could do was write, lol. That's probably why it may suck, because vomiting doesn't exactly get the creative juices flowing. <strong>

**As for Henny, or Jenny and Harper, we'll focus on them next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and have great day/night! **


	7. Chapter 7: Snowed in, Part One

**Hey there! So nice to see you here! So I'm fully recovered from my stomach bug(yay), and I'm back to writing! Now I'm actually motivated and ready, so I hope you people enjoy! But first, I'll reply to your reviews! **

**DeadpoolLovesTacos: ****LOL! True, true! Haha, never thought of it. And thanks so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**pen123:**** Hello! Always so good to see you... Thank you! I thought it would come off as extremely crappy or sloppy, so I'm pretty glad to hear that you didn't think so! **

**P.S. Yeah it really was terrible. Thanks. I did drink a ton, even if I didn't feel like it. And it helped. :) **

**LiquidImagination: ****Hello again! I love seeing you here! Your reviews to me are just so... Awesome. And I love it when you give me ideas! It sometimes gives me motivation to keep writing, and I thank you for that! About the paint cliche thing... ;) It may happen, you never know. Thanks for the suggestion! And I'm happy I'm not falling into the Mary-Sue category. I'm new to this, so it's extremely hard for me. And it's my worst nightmare here on fanfiction. XD Also, when Adam's not in a chapter, you can pretty much assume he's sleeping. Sometimes I don't have ideas for him or I just get lazy, but just assume that. Thanks for bringing that up! :D Anyway, thanks for the review and remember to come back because I love your reviews! Wow, I'm so lame...**

**Aria Annabelle Walker: ****Hey! As always, great to see you! Thanks! And lol, I seem to bore myself a lot to. XD**

**countrygirl1115: ****Hello again! And Alex and Woods will be fun, hahaha. ;) **

**Hawk-eye-33:****HEY! Good to see you! It's not a problem. You're reviewing now, right? Thanks, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for leaving a review! :D **

**Now, Without further ado, onto chapter 7!**

**One more thing: this chapter is part one of a two part chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, just try it." A boy told Jenny. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. <em>

_It took Jenny a few seconds to figure it out. She looked around. She was behind her old high school, hiding with her old boyfriend Russell. Russell still looked young, just as he was in high school. _

_What the hell? Jenny thought to herself. She looked over to Russell again, who was offering her a cigarette. Suddenly the moment came to her. She remembered this. This was the time when Russell offered her a cigarette for the first time. _

_"Come on chicken." He taunted, opening the pack so she could grab one. But she turned away, not wanting anything to do with that. Cigarettes smelled bad, they caused cancer, so why would she want them? _

_"Come on." He smiled again. She took one, wanting to impress him. _

_"Good. Lemme light 'er up." He lit the cigarette in her hand, and she took her first puff. She immediately started coughing. _

_"Chill out." He said, putting his arm around her. He didn't want to get caught out here, and her loud coughing would probably do just that for them. They were cutting biology to smoke, and he knew Jenny would be too chicken to try it out. _

_"This was your dumb idea. You know us freshmen aren't supposed to be off campus." She said, shooting him an evil look. It was true: the principal made a rule that no freshmen were allowed off campus, because the freshmen in previous years acted immature and did crazy things while they were on their lunch break or study hall. If they were caught off campus, the principal made it clear that they would get punished accordingly and possibly even suspended. And Jenny couldn't afford that, not right now. _

_"Oh shut up. You know you'd rather be with me than Ms. Anderson." He smirked again and she laughed. It was true, she'd pick him over anybody. But lately he had been so controlling, and she didn't know why. _

_She threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, even though she wasn't even near done with it. _

_"I'll try again tomorrow. I'm just not in the mood today." She told Russell. _

_"Mommy, it's snowing!" Russell replied. _

_"What?" Jenny asked. _

_"Mommy it's snowing!" _

Jenny snapped awake and rubbed her eyes. She had been having a lot of dreams lately, and they were very detailed. She had no idea why she was having dreams about high school, because she was way past that time now. She sighed. Whatever. People had dreams about their pasts all of the time, right?

But what was up with that "Mommy it's snowing!" thing? Jenny sat up, and then she realized what it was. Jack was there, a big grin on his face. He was probably the one yelling about the snow, and it interfered with the dream.

"It's really snowing?" Jenny asked her son groggily, pushing her hair away from her face and rubbed her eyes again. If it was snowing a lot, she wouldn't be able to take her kids to the park. Good, because she didn't have to go to the park and watch her kids get into tons of fights and push little kids off of swings. It was bad because she wouldn't get to see that girl she was talking to. What was her name? Maria? Martha? Oh yes, that was it. Martha. She had wanted to talk to her again, maybe even become friends.

"Yeah, come look!" Her son urged, motioning for her to follow him.

"I'll be there in a second." Jenny told her son, waving him out of the room. She at least wanted to put a bra on before she started getting up and hanging out of the window.

When she was finished dressing, she walked into the living room, where her sons had a curtain wide open. Sure enough, snow was pouring down. It looked like a storm.

"Christmas must be coming!" Jack said excitedly , "Santa's gonna be here!"

"Calm down. That's not for a whole more month." Jenny told her sons, turning on the TV. There was a huge snow warning flashing and beeping, just as Jenny had suspected.

_There has been a major snowstorm warning for the following counties... _

Jack screamed when he heard the automated robot voice on the TV. "Why does she sound like that?" He asked his mother, hugging her leg.

"She's not a real person." She told him, hobbling over to the TV and shutting it off.

"Really? She's not some crazy robot lady trying to kill us?" Jason said, laughing. He loved to tease his brother about being scared about robots and fake people with robot voices.

"No." Jenny said, shooting Jason a dirty look. She didn't like it when Jason that it was ok to pick on poor little Jack. Everyone has fears, but Jason always acted like he didn't. He was more of a "I'm a tough guy" kind of boy, while Jack was more sweet and kind. Well, except for towards his brother at times.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Jenny smiled. "Really."

"Can we go play in the snow?" Jason asked, peeking out of the window again. Jenny had no idea why kids had such an obsession with playing in the snow. It was cold, wet... Jenny laughed to herself when she realized how wrong it sounded in her mind. And then she laughed again, this time at how childish she sounded.

"Why are you laughing?" Jason asked, looking confused.

"Nothing. Trust me, you don't want to play outside right now. It's a snowstorm out there." Jenny told the kids, hoping that they would agree with her so that she didn't have to get into a fight with them.

"What can we do then? Everything here is stupid!" Jason said, kicking his leg up into the air.

"We can... How about we go over Sofia's?" Jenny asked them, smiling. It was about time she visited her friend again. Plus, she wanted a cappuccino and Sofia had a coffee machine in her house.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"What about you?" Jenny asked Jason.

"Ok." He said, pouting.

"You don't want to be outside in this snow. You'll get frost bitten." Jenny said.

"Fine, but they better have hot chocolate there." Jason said, sounding angry. Jenny chuckled to herself. Then she sighed. When did she get such a rude son?

"They will." Jenny said, smiling at her son. "They will."

* * *

><p>David and Sofia still hadn't fixed the Woods problem. So he ended up sleeping on the couch, just as they had said.<p>

Upstairs, Adam began to cry. Woods sighed loudly.

"When will that baby learn? I need my beauty sleep." Woods said, glaring at Sofia.

"Not until he's older. You'll survive until then. I've haven't gotten a good 4 hours of sleep since I had him." Sofia told Woods, then she sprinted up the stairs.

"How are you even alive?" Woods asked.

"Hey, I haven't gotten much sleep either. It's just part of having kids." David told him.

"The kid isn't even yours. So I don't see why you have to have something to do with it."

David sighed. He didn't like to talk about the fact that Adam wasn't his. He wished that he was, but the truth hurt. And it hurt even more to think that the baby that would've been his had been miscarried.

"It's freezing!" Alex said, coming up from the basement.

"Uh.. Duh?" Woods said.

"Turn the heat on." Alex told David.

"It is on." David said. He had no idea why old people were always so cold.

"Turn it up higher." Alex urged.

"I will." David said, knowing that he wouldn't. He didn't want it to feel like a tropical island, even though it was winter. Sure, he wanted to be warm, but not too warm.

Then there was a knock at the door. David opened it up to find Jenny with her kids, all of their cheeks red from the cold.

"Is that the stripper?" Woods asked from his place on the couch. If Jenny's cheeks could get any redder, they would.

"No. It's a friend of Sofia's." David clarified. "Wait... You ordered a stripper?"

"No, I was thinking that you did." Woods said, smirking a wide smirk.

"Yeah, ok." David said. Then he turned to Jenny. "Don't mind him. He's cuckoo." He told her.

She nodded and laughed. Alex went back down into the basement without saying another word.

"Where's Aunt Sofia?" Jack asked, coming inside.

"Yeah, where is she?" Jason came in next, stomping his feet.

"She's with Adam." David said.

"Wait, you're Sofia's sister?" Woods asked Jenny, eyeing her suspiciously. This girl looked nothing like Sofia.

"No. We're really close friends, though. So she's kind of like that for me. And the kids too." Jenny told Woods.

"Who's Adam?" Jason asked.

"The baby." David said.

"Your baby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Mine and Sofia's." David said. Woods shot him a glare, but he just ignored it.

"Cool. Can we meet him?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later. He's sleeping." David told the kids.

"Oh, so he's _that _kind of baby." Jason said. David had no idea what that meant, but whatever. Didn't all babies sleep a lot?

Sofia came down the stairs then, a smile on her face. "Hey Jen!" She said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey." Jenny said, smiling.

"I see you brought the kids." Sofia said, surveying the children. They looked uneasy and they were bouncing around.

"Yeah, they wanted to come see you. So did I." Jenny smiled and sat on the couch.

"Good to see you guys. Want some coffee?"

"You got any cappuccino?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Want me to make the kids some hot cocoa?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah. Please." Jenny smiled.

* * *

><p>The snow was falling harder and harder. And Harper really couldn't take it. He needed a coffee. But he didn't have a damn coffee machine. How much did those things cost, like 300 dollars? He wasn't planning on buying one anytime soon, anyway.<p>

He wanted to go to Starbucks or McDonald's or something, but he imagined that they would be hell to get to, because they were far away.

Then a thought whipped through his head. David. He was close, and he had a coffee machine.

He looked outside again. The snow was coming down harder by the second. It was worth a try. He got in his car and headed for David.

"How the hell did you get here?" His friend asked when he opened the door.

"Hey dipshit." Woods said, smirking.

"My car." Harper said, ignoring Woods and not sure why David asked this question.

"Why are you here. You could've called me if you wanted to talk."

"Actually.. I wanted some coffee." Harper surveyed the room. There were two kids running around, and Harper didn't recognize them. Maybe they were being babysat by David and Sofia. Then he looked in the kitchen, where Sofia was putting creamer in a cup and talking to somebody. Harper squinted to see who it was. It was the girl from the football game the other night.

"Um... Harper?" David asked.

"Ye... Yeah?" Harper asked, snapping back into reality.

"I said, coffee or cappuccino? Sofia's out there with Jenny, you know, the one from the other night?" David said, knowing Jenny was what Harper was looking at. David wondered if Sofia had something to do with the fact that Harper was here...

* * *

><p>Everyone hung out for a while, drinking coffee and chatting. The kids were playing around. Woods was still on the couch watching TV.<p>

Harper started to talk with Jenny, and David asked Sofia into the other room.

"Did you invite him here?" He asked her.

"Who?" Sofia asked him.

"You know. Harper."

"No. It's just a happy coincidence." Sofia smiled.

"Oh really." David said, not believing her.

"I'm serious."

"OH SHIT!" Harper called out from the other room. David and Sofia went in there to see what he was yelling about.

"Calm down dipshit. What are you screaming about?" Woods asked.

"Look outside." Harper ordered, and everyone gathered around, even the kids(which Harper still hadn't asked about.).

There was a moment of silence. Then David finally broke the silence. "We're snowed in." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so they're snowed in. Hehehe. ;) What's gonna happen? Will there be some romance? Will everyone get sick of each other? How long will they be stuck in Sofia and David's house? Will I ever stop asking questions? Lol. XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/night! **


End file.
